


handle

by felixir_of_youth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rarepair, babey's first attempt at hubert, roleplay put me in this rarepair hell, they asked me to write hubert months ago and here we are at seaworld, why am i writing from Hubert's POV i guess i don't love myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixir_of_youth/pseuds/felixir_of_youth
Summary: A bit of a character study, a bit of a self-indulgent piece.





	handle

**Author's Note:**

> Never joke about a ship when you're roleplaying or else you'll ship it for real and then you'll be the only one producing content for it. Written for my dear friend, Saphir, as well as all the enablers on Twitter.

There's a darkness inside him, beneath all that polish and flaxen glow: Hubert only pays attention because he notices the fleeting glances Edelgard shoots the crown prince of Faerghus. As though she knows him.

And, because Dimitri has somehow caught his liege's attention, he takes it upon himself to keep tabs. Because if there's anything Hubert does not care for (aside from the frivolities like tea and small talk and whatever it is the commonfolk fancy), it's surprises. And he'd be damned if he ever let Dimitri catch him unawares—

"Hubert, have you a moment?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Hubert confirms out of the corner of his eye that it is, in fact, the prince whom has approached him, before turning to greet the so-called boar. (Is there a single soul who has yet to bear witness to the spats between Dimitri and that yappy dog of a swordsman?)

"I could spare you a moment. What do you need from me?"

"Oh—it's not so much that I need something of you, I simply, erm. How do I put this..." Dimitri is a rambler of sorts, isn't he? Long-winded and meandering, as though he can't seem to piece together his thoughts without walking through a labyrinth to get from point-A to point-B. "I'd, I'd like it if you were to teach me magic."

What a surprise. Hubert purses his lips, only for a snicker to slip out. "And why would I do that?"

That gives Dimitri pause, a flash of surprise flickering across the sky within his eyes. Hubert assumes that what he feels is amusement of the lofty variety. "That... is a valid point. May I have some time to gather my thoughts and come back to you with an answer?"

Oh no. This, this will be fun.

Hubert schools his expression into that of the dour solemnity everyone expects of him and retorts, quite tersely, "I'm not your timekeeper, prince. Do as you will."

The smile that follows is absolutely blinding: Dimitri appears... _grateful_ to him. What else do you call that sheen in the prince's gaze, if not reverence?

"I, I will. I promise. Thank you, Hubert, I hope we speak again soon."

Get a hold of yourself, Hubert thinks for the briefest of moments, only to realize that Dimitri may have just beaten him at his own game. No wonder Edelgard pays attention to him.

Hubert decides, then and there, to watch Dimitri like a hawk.


End file.
